Mion
by Isabella Rosier
Summary: Hermione comes home from a hard day at the office to find Draco has a surprise waiting for her. A second story after Happy Birthday Baby but you dont have to read it to know whats going on. Disclaimer: I dont own harry potter,seriously im always broke!


Hermione had her forehead pressed against her desk. She had finally finished her work for the day and she was exhausted. She had to stay behind in the office two hours later than everyone else even Draco had run of as soon as possible.

The workload was due to the long weekend away that she and Draco had taken the week before. They had an amazing time she and Draco had stayed in the cabin his parents owned on the other side of the lake at Hogwarts just outside of Hogsmeade.

Thinking about their recent weekend away Hermione smiled and decided she wanted to get home to Draco as soon as possible, and snuggle in front of the fire with warm mugs of butter beer. Hermione made sure the paperwork was in the right place and that her desk was clear before grabbing her coat and racing towards the apperation point.

Hermione finally arrived at their apartment door and let herself in. As she stepped through the door she realised there was only a faint glow in her open plan kitchen/living area. Looking down she seen that the glow was the result of a pathway of candles leading to she and Draco's bedroom.

As she came through the door Draco looked up from the kitchen where he was busy preparing dinner. 'Hey sweetie,' he called to her. Sighing she replied with a small 'hi.' Draco frowned, 'What's wrong 'Mion?' he said coming to her. 'Just exhausted,' she replied giving him a small smile. 'Well follow the candles and relax.'

Hermione gave Draco a puzzled look but continued up the makeshift pathway. The candles continued through their bedroom and to their en suite where the bath had been filled and candles placed throughout the room. Hermione smiled and proceeded to take off her clothes, this was the perfect way to relax. After striping down she tied her hair up on top of her head and slipped into the bath, relaxing her muscles.

After awhile Draco popped his head in to see how she was feeling now. 'Much better,' was her reply. Draco couldn't take his eyes of Hermione she look absolutely stunning, walking over he kissed her lightly on the lips, as he pulled away Hermione pulled him down by his tie and kissed him harder.

The kiss got deeper until Hermione was undoing Draco's tie… 'Ah ah Hermione! I have dinner prepared and let us not get distracted,' he smirked. Hermione pouted, 'can you pass me a towel?' Draco grabbed a towel and held it out for her to step into it. Wrapping it around her Draco held her close and she sighed.

Rubbing up and down her arms he continued 'get dressed and come have dinner.' Hermione couldn't believe Draco had turned down a bath with her. But she did as she was told and put on a little black dress and let down her hair, she left the room deciding to go barefoot.

Their small table had been dressed for a romantic dinner for two. Hermione took her seat and Draco sat down in front of her. Pouring her a glass of wine he clicked his fingers and the food appeared in front of them. It was pasta Hermione's favourite

'Thank you baby this is great!' 'It was my pleasure 'Mion,' replied Draco. The food was lovely and they relaxed. Hermione was impressed with Draco for the whole night he knew her so well, knew exactly what she needed after a long day at work.

After desert Draco cleared the table and with a flick of his wand music began to play in the background. Hermione smiled he was playing their song. Taking Hermione by the hand Draco led her to the middle of the room. They began to sway to the music Hermione with her arms wrapped around Draco and his around her.

Looking down at Hermione she smiled at him, she was happy, he made her happy. 'Hermione I love you, and you make me so happy…' Draco started. 'I feel the same way Draco.' ' So...' getting down on one knee, opening a little ring box and taking her hand in his, 'will you marry me and keep me happy for the rest of my life.'

Hermione was speechless… she could not believe it, she wasn't even sure that she was ready. Ok she was 30 years old, but she'd never even considered marriage with Draco they were so content the way they were, but it seemed like the next step and when she really thought about it, it was the right thing to do.

After the long pause in which Hermione was considering it Draco's uneasy smile started to turn into a small frown, he thought that it was the next step that they could make it legal and start moving forward in their life together.

Hermione seeing his frown got down on her knees in front of him with a smile on her face. 'Yes, of course Draco!' Draco pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips then slipped the ring on her finger and kissing her again. This was the happiest moment in his life, coming close to the first time Hermione had said she loved him.

The kiss didn't stop and soon Hermione was pushing Draco down on the floor lying on top of him. She never wanted to stop kissing him; it made her whole body flutter in excitement. Draco's hands moved up and down her side and all of a sudden he was on top of her kissing that spot. The spot on her neck that made her tingle down to her toes and a shiver run down her spine. Hermione moaned and Draco decided now would be a great time to take this to the bedroom.

Lifting her up bridal style he carried her into their room, to their bed. Sitting her on it he unzipped her dress and she slipped it off, Draco loved looking at Hermione in just her knickers she had an amazing body and legs that went up to her tits. Ooh and her tits, they were perfect and they fit into his hands, which if you ask him is another sign they were designed to be together. Draco lay on the bed beside her as she unbuttoned his shirt while he kissed her up and down her neck.

Before they knew it all of their clothes were on the floor and Hermione was sitting on top of Draco's hips straddling him. Moving her hands up and down his chest Hermione could feel Draco's hardness beneath her. This turned her on and she moved slowly down his body licking a little path to the start of the little blond trail of hair.

Slowly she took his hardness in her hand and stroked up and down slowly. Draco's moans increased as Hermione's hand moved faster and faster. Then suddenly her hands weren't on him anymore and Draco began to whine, but stopped when he felt her hot mouth on him. It felt amazing as she bobbed her head up and down in rhythm to his moans.

Hermione could feel he was close so she pulled away from him and Draco grabbed her and flipped her on her back. Bringing his hand to her hotness he could feel her want for him and with one thrust he was buried inside of her and they moaning together.

He continued to thrust into her making Hermione moan louder and louder, it felt amazing there were so many feeling mingled between them and it was all coming out with each thrust and Hermione could feel her orgasm building up. Wrapping her legs around him she came with her fingernails deep in his shoulders.

Draco continued to thrust into her throughout her orgasm and when she came down from her high he still continued. Hermione began to whimper Draco knew how sensitive she got after her orgasm's but still he thrust and soon her whimpers turned to moans again.

Legs still wrapped around her Draco could feel his orgasm, he lay his head on her shoulder and brought his hand to rub her clit and her moans became more intense. With a final thrust Draco moaned out a muffled ''Mion' as he came sending Hermione over the edge as she came with him.

Draco rolled of Hermione and pulled her close to him as she lay her head on his shoulder and hand on his chest. Hermione looked at her hand, which now had a large diamond ring on it. She smiled in content as Draco's hand came down to hold her own looking at the ring also. Pulling her delicate hand up he kissed it softly and Hermione snuggled closer to Draco.


End file.
